Rumeurs
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Des rumeurs circulent sur Riza Hawkeye et Jean Havoc. Ils auraient été aperçus plusieurs fois dans des quartiers déserts le soir, seuls tous les deux, hors-mission ou bourrés... Quelle est la nature exacte de leur relation?
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, je COMMENCE cette fic vu que j'en ai terminé une, et donc, là je poste ça... Juste pour pouvoir créer la fic. Donc pas de panique, je mettrai du vrai texte et une vraie histoire la prochaine fois, promis. ^^.**

 **Disclaimers: Personnages à Hiromu Arakawa, créatrice unique de Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^.**

 **P.S.: vous savez à quel point je suis pro-Royai...  
**

Dans la rue, des gens observaient avec attention deux jeunes personnes enlacées.

-Oh, ils n'ont pas honte?

-Ca alors!

-Maman, ils font quoi les gens?

-... Et les Lois de fraternisation?... et...

En effet, la situation des deux militaires enlacés pouvait paraître assez étrange... Il s'agissait d'un duo de blonds, tous deux en uniforme... La fille avait un chignon et le garçon une cigarette à la bouche.

 **Bon Voilà, ciao! ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

La journée à la caserne s'écoula plutôt normalement. Avec quelques siestes et quelques balles tirées sur le bureau du Mustangus Larvus. Puis, à la fin de la journée, Havoc demanda:

-Lieutenaaaaaaant? Je n'ai pas tout fini, cela vous embêterait-il vraiment de m'aider?

Riza Hawkeye cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, manifestement surprise.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais demain tu travailleras mieux d'accord?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii!

Donc, les autres sortirent, y compris Roy Mustang qui arborait une moue dépitée allez savoir pourquoi, de sorte qu'il ne restait plus qu'Hawkeye et Havoc dans le bureau. Attendant que les pas de son supérieur s'éloignent, Riza verrouilla délicatement le bureau. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Havoc.

-Qu'y a-t-il Jean?

-Mais... Rien! Je voulais sincèrement finir ces dossiers!

-Mouais... Fit Riza, moyennement convaincue.

Jean Havoc lâcha timidement.

-Et je voulais aussi te rappeler... Tu... Tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, toi aussi?

Riza soupira.

-Tu culpabilises toujours?

-Je ne devrai pas... Ou peut-être que si... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'en remets pas vraiment entièrement. J'ai surtout peur qu'on soit de nouveau séparés...

Riza sourit légèrement et serra la tête du fumeur dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou... Plus rien ne nous séparera!

 **MDR j'ai envie de voir vos têtes! Je parie qu'il y en a quelques uns qui sont en mode "elle s'est reconvertie dans le Riza/Havoc ou quoi?!" Peut-être... Mais je vous encourage toujours à lire, évidemment... C'est que le début, après tout! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, c'est encore moi! Désolée pour ce (petit) retard. Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks. Je vous laisse lire. :)**

 _-Bonjour père!_

 _-..._

 _-Toujours concentré, hein?_

 _-Jean, tu sais que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je travaille!_

 _-Pardon... Mais je voulais te dire: j'ai une petite amie, tu sais, et je voulais t'annoncer notre mariage!_

 _L'homme resta un instant interdit, puis lança un livre à la figure de Jean._

 _-Aïe!_

 _-TU TE FICHES DE MOI?!_

 _-Pourquoi tu me frappes?_

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu aies de femme! C'est déjà suffisamment le bazar ici!_

 _-Mais je pourrais vivre ailleurs..._

 _-Et tu vas nous abandonner?! Tu n'as que 18 ans, Jean! Pense à ta famille! Ta mère est morte, et toi tu ne penses qu'à roucouler?!_

 _-Mais père, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non? Maman n'aurait pas aimé que tu m'interdises de me marier alors que je suis majeur..._

 _-TA MÈRE EST MORTE!_

 _-Père... Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme ça? Ca ne t'affecte donc pas?_

 _L'homme se leva et envoya à Jean une claque._

 _-Imbécile! Sale impertinent, c'est toi que ça n'affecte pas! Et tu oses me dire ça? Tu me dégoutes!_

 _-Père..._

 _-"Père"? Non! Non, Jean, tu n'es pas mon fils! Tu n'es plus mon fils! Je te renie! Vis ta vie, mais laisse-moi en paix, je vivrai seul avec "elle", mais je ne veux plus de toi, tu entends?! JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI, FILS INDIGNE!_

 _Le jeune adolescent resta un instant debout, immobile; Puis il soupira et, le regard triste, conclut:_

 _-Très bien... Si c'est comme ça... Alors au revoir, pè... Monsieur._

 _Il prit son manteau sous le bras, sortit et claqua la porte._

-...Jean? Jean... Jean?

Havoc se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui tenait le bras. La blonde lui sourit.

-Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie?

-Tu as l'air pensif, dans la lune...

Le sous-lieutenant esquissa un léger sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, mon coeur...

Et il effleura de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille.

 **Fin, je poste tout de suite le chapitre 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

_L'homme saisit le combiné, composa le numéro et attendit. Il sourit en entendant la voix féminine._

 _-Allô?_

 _-Allô..._

 _-Jean, c'est toi?!_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Jean, où étais-tu!_

 _-Le vieux m'a renié. On va plus pouvoir se voir pendant un moment, si je comprends bien..._

 _-Quoi?! Mais, non, je veux pas m'éloigner de toi, moi! On va s'arranger, mon petit Jean, ça va aller! On va..._

 _-C'est impossible. Tu sais comme il peut être intolérant..._

 _-Enfin, on est ensemble depuis une éternité, on va pas être séparés pour ça!_

 _-il faut croire que si. J'ai choisi le mauvais moment pour lui annoncer le mariage, il a eu un accès de colère, et voilà. Il m'a renié. Je pense qu'il va m'interdire de chercher à te revoir, vu qu'il me déteste, mais ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je le déteste._

 _-Mais... Mais..._

 _-Allons, ce n'est pas ton genre de t'abattre pour si peu! Ca va aller, ok? Allez, je dois te laisser, ma choute._

 _-Bonne nuit, Jean._

 _-Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

 _Jean raccrocha le combiné. Il se doucha, se changea, se blottit sous ses draps et s'endormit._

 _~°*°-o0O0o-°*°~_

"Des lois de fraternisation violées?"

"L'équipe du colonel Mustang à prendre en charge"

"Deux militaires suspects"

C'était à la une des journaux ce matin-là. Havoc et Hawkeye, le soir, devant l'immeuble d'Hawkeye. Une simple photo évidemment assaisonnée d'une multitude de critiques ornait une page de chaque magazine possible. Même de celui que Roy Mustang jeta violemment sur son bureau.

 **Dans la tête de Roy:** "Putain c'est quoi ce bordel c'est quoi ce bordel, c'est quoi ce... Aaah mais pourquoi elle et lui... Non c'est pas possible je me fais des idées aaah non putain rah y'a forcément un truc bordel de merde c'est pas possible (tu radotes Mustang) c'est impossible (Greed: niark niark niark impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas!) j'y crois pas non non non y'a un problème, non je me suis forcément trompé aaah...

Lorsque Riza poussa la porte du bureau, Mustang se raidit soudainement. Il rougit et faillit s'énerver lorsqu'il it qu'Havoc la suivait. Mais il vit son premier lieutenant qui le regarda innocemment et il se détendit. Non, c'était forcément des rumeurs stupides. Peut-être l'avait-il juste raccompagnée pour une raison x ou y, peut-être même les photos étaient truquées... Il se cala dans son fauteuil et décida de penser à autre chose.

-Lieutenant, je peux dormir?

Oui, l'"autre chose" de Roy Mustang est bien évidemment dormir. "La nuit porte conseil" et ce proverbe l'arrange bien. Devant l'air choqué de Riza Hawkeye, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais il cessa net de rire lorsqu'elle dégaina son revolver.

-Hum bon bon lieutenant je crois que je vais travailler...

Pendant qu'elle hochait la tête l'air de dire "ouais t'as intérêt si tu tiens à la vie ouais" il continua à déballer ses phrases l'air de dire "non non désolé ne me tue pas s'il te plaît je suis trop jeune et trop beau (hum...) pour mourir". Il retourna travailler donc, et crut entendre Riza chuchoter:

-Tu viendras avec moi après Jean? C'est "l'anniversaire" de...

Mais il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses deux subordonnés, il vit Jean plongé dans ses dossiers et Riza occupée à surveiller la petite troupe. Non, décidément, il avait dû rêver. Il devait vraiment dormir.

 **Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour dormir! XD D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire, je poste un chapitre de mon autre fic "mon frère" et au dodo... ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Allô...

-Allô, Jean ?

-C'est toi ?! C'est rare que tu appelles...

-En fait... C'est que... Il... Il...

-"Il"?! Tu parles du vieux ?! Il t'a fait quelque chose ?!

-Il... Il est mort...

Jean resta un instant perplexe, puis demanda, tremblant.

-Attends, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'est totalement faux, hein ?... Dis quelque chose !

-L'enterrement aura lieu lundi... Même si personne n'y sera...

Havoc ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Et donc, c'est ma faute ?!

-Non ! C'est...

-Si. C'est ma faute... Je m' en veux... Tellement... Pas pour lui, il a été salaud... Mais il avait raison... J'aurais dû l'écouter, et au lieu de ça, je suis allé vivre avec cette conne -qui m'a vite largué- et toi... Je t'ai abandonnée avec lui... Désolé... Pardon...

-... Viens à l'enterrement. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire autrement que via ce téléphone.

-Non... Je reviendrai te voir, promis... Mais je ne pourrai pas regarder dans les yeux l'autre mec dont tu m'as parlé, qui lui, t'a soutenue, alors que moi...

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser Jean. Je me suis très bien débrouillée. Et concernant l'enterrement... Fais ce que tu veux. Mais passe me voir. Après tout, l'''autre type'' comme tu dis, ne restera pas éternellement...

-oO0Oo-

Tout le monde à la caserne était déjà parti. Sauf Roy. Pour une fois, Riza n'était pas restée avec lui, elle avait même demandé à partir avant. Mustang se prenait la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait vu son lieutenant et Havoc partir ensemble. Et il rageait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, ça le faisait encore plus rager. (ooouh Mustang tu comprendras très bientôt...)

Il repensa à l'article du journal. Havoc et Hawkeye ensemble ?! Et puis quoi encore !? Tandis qu'il se demandait, si ça arrivait, s'il se suiciderait à la corde, au couteau ou à la brûlure, Riza et Jean arrivèrent dans un petit cimetière. Tous deux marchèrent entre les rangs de tombes, puis finalement s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des pierres tombales.

-C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire de mort... Remarqua Havoc.

-Oui...

-Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou triste qu'il soit mort... Enfin non. Je veux dire : je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il soit mort ou que tu te sois retrouvée seule qui m'attriste le plus. Je culpabilise encore aujourd'hui... Alors que c'était il y a si longtemps...

-Jean...

Les deux blonds déposèrent un bouquet sur la tombe. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Ils devaient encore boucler des dossiers chez eux, etc... Alors ils repartirent. Dans la rue, au bout d'un moment, Jean dit :

-Ma copine m'a largué.

-L'espèce de blonde, pouffiasse et cruche ?

-Euh... Entre autres.

-Tant mieux, je l'aimais pas.

-...

-Tu n'as jamais eu de bol avec les femmes, Jean... Je crois que même quand tu t'es fait renier, c'était dû à ton manque de chance... T'as vraiment zéro karma... Enfin...

-Riza!

-Oui ?

-Jusqu'ici je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... Pardon de t'avoir laissée tomber, j'étais débile et immature, ça n'arrivera plus. Ni moi, ni lui, ni personne ne nous éloignera, nous qui sommes ensemble depuis toujours...

-Jean, c'est du passé. Je suis bien contente que tu sois là maintenant. Avant, j'étais seule. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus seule, plus du tout. Tu es là et lui aussi.

-Le colonel ?

-...

-Tu l'aimes non ?

-... Tais-toi...

-Ok, ok... Je te crois...

 **... Pas très satisfaite...**


	6. Chapter 6

-Salut... Tu ne m'as prévenu de rien à ce que je vois.

-... Jean!

-Je me suis engagé. On sera de nouveau tous les deux.

-Mais tu...

-Tu veux l'aider dans son idéalisme. Je veux te protéger. Et lui aussi, vu qu'il t'a aidée. Alors, voilà. On est tous les deux à son service maintenant. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

-Merci de m'avoir suivie.

-De rien.

-oO0Oo-

C'en était trop pour Mustang. Un nouvel article de presse trônait sur ce qui lui servait de bureau et qui croulait sous les papiers. Sur cet article, à la page ouverte, on voyait... Havoc et Hawkeye, tous les deux. Encore. Donc dans la tête de Roy Mustang, Riza et Havoc passaient leur temps tous les deux. Mauvais signe pour notre colonel international. Dès l'arrivée des deux donc, il cria presque :

-Vous ne perdez pas votre temps à ce que je vois lieutenant ! Sous-lieutenant !

-De quoi parlez-vous colonel...

-Oh, vous avez oublié ? Eh bien, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire... Cracha-t-il en brandissant la feuille de journal sous le nez des deux arrivants éberlués.

-Dois-je vous rappeler les règles de fraternisation ?! N'est-ce donc pas clair ?! Lieutenant... Je suis déçu par Havoc, mais surtout par vous. Je ne vous imaginais pas transgresser ces règles avec lui...

-De quoi parlez-vous...?!

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous vous êtes faits choper hier soir alors que vous alliez passer une soirée tous les deux au calme...

Soudain les deux semblèrent comprendre :

-Oh...!

Riza éleva un peu la voix, agacée :

-Excusez-moi sincèrement désolée colonel, mais sachez à l'avenir que, lorsqu'on ne sait pas, on se tait...

-Oh mais je sais parfaitement lieutenant ! Vous sortez avec Havoc, ce qui a été démasqué depuis un bail par la presse et quelques curieux, et vous n'avez aucune discrétion...

Riza envoya ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une baffe à son supérieur. En (à peine) moins fort.

-Non justement, vous ne savez rien ! Vous croyez tout savoir. Vous croyez que je sors avec le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Mais en fait, Jean, c'est...

 **À suivre... (oui je suis sadique XD).**


	7. Chapter 7

_-Ils sont mignons tous les deux non?_

 _-..._

 _-Comment va-t-on les appeler ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Pourquoi pas John... Ou Jean ! C'est pas mal non ?_

 _-Oui... Et Elizabeth..._

 _-Elizabeth? On utiliserait le diminutif Riza ! Ça me va !_

 _Une femme demanda._

 _-Alors, vous avez décidé pour les noms ?_

 _-Oui. Ce sera Elizabeth et Jean._

 _-D'accord Mme Hawkeye._

 _~0o0~_

-En fait, Jean, c'est... Jean Hawkeye, mon frère jumeau.

Le colonel se figea.

-Comment ?

-On est jumeaux. Jean a toujours été marqué par la mort de ma mère. On s'entendait bien et après sa mort, il me considérait comme son dernier espoir. Mais,, un jour, mon père l'a renié. Jean et lui avaient toujours été en conflit. Et Jean était parti. Il avait changé de nom. Il n'était plus Jean Hawkeye, il était Jean Havoc. On était toujours en contact, mais Berthold l'ignorait. Lorsque vous étiez élève de mon père, je lui parlais de vous. Et je l'ai prévenu lors de la mort de notre père. Il n'a pas voulu venir à l'enterrement. Il regrettait d'être parti et de m'avoir laissée. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de celui qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec moi, vous, et qui s'était pourtant montré plus présent à mes côtés que lui. Après mon engagement dans l'armée et Ishbal, je lui ai fait part de mon ambition de vous suivre et vous protéger. Alors il s'est engagé aussi, pour cette fois me soutenir et ne plus m'abandonner. On s'est promis de ne plus jamais être séparés.

Roy Mustang resta muet. Après quelques dizaines de secondes il dit finalement.

-Je suis désolé... J'ignorais tout ça... Je croyais... Comment j'ai pu croire ça ? Je suis vraiment stupide...

-Ne dramatisez pas. Ce n'est rien.

-Donc c'est pour ça que vous vous ressemblez...

-Oui.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tant qu'Hawkeye sera à mes côtés, je devrais toujours supporter Havoc ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et donc, glissa-t-il avec un sourire narquois, vous êtes toujours libre Hawkeye ? Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Riza.

-...

-Colonel lâchez ma sœur...

 **Je reconnais que l'histoire n'est pas développée. Mais je voulais juste écrire une fic où Havoc et Hawkeye sont jumeaux. Ils sont blonds, ont le même âge environ et les mêmes yeux, leurs noms commencent par Ha et ça pouvait donner un semblant de scénario. Je ne dirais pas si j'aime ou pas cette fic, parce que même si le scénario est inexistant, ça correspond au thème de fraternité que je recherchais, et je savais que ce n'était pas cette trame qui nous donnerait une histoire incroyable... Merci d'avoir lu. ^^.**


End file.
